Faybelle Thorn
Faybelle Thorn is a mean girl and part of the Crossover Academy Chickadees Cheerleading Team. She is part of Sleeping Beauty as the next Dark Fairy, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side out of family honor. Even as a child, Faybelle has always loved cheerhexing. However her mother constantly warns her that if cheerhexing happens to overtake her destiny, she will put a stop to it. Faybelle is not prepared for such and loves both her destiny and cheerhexing a fair amount. She is member of the Alphas along with Tricia Holmes, Ashley Armbuster, Penelope Lang, Brittney Wong, Brittany Biskit, Whittany Biskit, Sissi Delmas, Brit Crust, Tiff Crust, Duchess Swan, Nefera de Nile, Sandi Griffin, Mandy, Dominique, and Caitlin. Biography Faybelle is a popular, aggressive, cynical, spoiled, shallow teenager who is the daughter of the Wicked Fairy Godmother. She is like her mother, but even worse. Faybelle also spreads rumors, tells lies, gossips, and records videos about teenagers doing embarrassing things. She was with the Rivalettes, who all spread rumors, lies, and only gossip about embarrassing things happening in Crossover Academy. In the episode Cheer Pressure, she is at the cafeteria with the Alphas, a group of the most stereotypical popular girls - and cheerleaders - at Crossover Academy, spreading a rumor on how she posted a picture of Luan watching Chatfield (a parody of Seinfeld) and laughing at it. Lola thought it was funny to show how clumsy Luan is and called her "Loser-an". Luan is angry at the Rivalettes and forces them to delete the rumor, or things get worse. Character Personality Appearance Trivia *She is a transfer student who already graduated since 8th grade at age 14. *She is a 2014-introduced character in Ever After High. *In "Cheer Pressure", it is revealed that she made fun of everyone: **Luan Loud for wearing braces **Leni Loud for being clumsy **Cyro for being autistic and failing tests, causing her to give her reports either 40s, 50s, or 70s **Lisa Loud for being a nerd and wearing glasses just because she graduated college because she is smart **Lincoln Loud for his white hair **Luna Loud for her short hair **Raven for her ill-tempered attitude and dark behavior **Starfire for being a exchange student of Tamaran and of course, living in a foreign alternate universe **Clyde McBride for having two dads instead of having one mom and one dad (because either Harold's wife died of divorce after numerous events when Clyde McBride was born) and wearing glasses **Arnold Shortman for having a football for a head **Dexter for wearing glasses and being a nerd or being the genius of the school **Yumi Yoshimura for her light indigo hair **Ami Onuki for her pink hair *In Girls Just Wanna Have Pun, she called Luan "a Groucho" for wearing and using Groucho Marx glasses as her reading glasses. Category:Females Category:Cheerleaders Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Former High School Students Category:The Alphas Members Category:Rivals Category:Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters